1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method of recording event information, and pertains more particularly to a system and method for recording behavior data on magnetic tape as it is being observed for subsequent analysis via an appropriately programmed computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as both human and animal behavior studies are concerned, two problems have persisted throughout the years. One concerns the capture of the pertinent data and the second involves the analysis thereof. In response to increasing pressures to study behavioral phenomena, both that relating to meaningful human problems and also that pertaining to animal conduct, various attempts have been made in an effort to upgrade the analytical tools that are utilized in the conducting of human and animal behavioral studies. Data has in the past frequently been recorded on mimeographed forms and later transferred to electronic data processing media for analysis. The difficulty stemming from the use of mimeographed forms is that an observer is limited in his ability to record any appreciable amount of behavioral information. It is rarely that electronic data processing equipment is immediately at hand when conducting behavioral studies. In some cases, the laboratory or even the free field area, such as a playground or home, can be set up in the immediate vicinity of the electronic processing equipment. However, frequently the subjects being examined do not act naturally in what amounts to an artificialy contrived environment which differs from their usual and familiar surroundings. Hence, a very real need has persisted for a long time with respect to recording as much behavioral data as is needed at the time the observer is noting it in the normal enviroment in which the subject is behaving in a more natural and uninhibited manner.